


Don't Move Your Hand

by Tamix13 (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: Credence decides to be cute and put his hand in Newt's coat pocket so that they can keep holding hands AND so that his hand can stay warm. Newt thinks it's adorable.





	

They were out and about in London, just wandering, taking some time to themselves amongst Newt’s busy schedule. It was close to Christmastime and everyone was bustling around on their way to do this and that.

It was peaceful to have nothing to do and nowhere to rush to. Peaceful to just wander aimlessly, his hand tucked in Newt’s arm companionably. The wind was chilly, but Newt was ever a furnace next to him. Credence could feel the heat emanating off of him even through all of their layers. 

Newt glanced over at him and smiled, one of those smiles that crinkled his eyes and made Credence blush, even now. 

“Your face is red. Are you cold?” Newt asked, worried and adorably oblivious.

“N-No! No, I’m not! You’re very warm…” Credence ended the sentence on a mumble, looking down at his feet. Newt laughed and uncurled Credence’s arm from the crook of his elbow to lace their fingers together. Newt was smart and had worn gloves, but Credence had forgotten his, so the hand not currently being held was tucked in his pocket. He then casually slid their joined hands into Newt’s coat pocket. The Magizoologist looked down at that and then up at Credence.

“You should have told me your hands were cold! I would have given you my gloves.”

“Well now you can keep your gloves, my hands can be warm, and we can keep holding hands,” Credence said reasonably. Newt squeezed his hand gently.

“So we can.”

They walked along like that for a while, with Newt glancing down at their joined hands in his pocket every so often. He was still amazed that Credence had come so far that he felt comfortable enough to be so intimate, even in public! It was such a change from the painfully shy boy who cringed away from all forms of contact, lest that contact was in the form of a punishment. 

Now, Credence initiated contact, touching Newt’s arm and hugging him freely. He was still a little wary about doing these kinds of affectionate things in public, but he  _ was _ the one who had slid his hand up to rest in the crook of Newt’s elbow. Obviously, he was trying his best to be more comfortable with public displays of affection, even though neither of them were prone to doing that sort of thing all the time.

Newt felt Credence tense all of the sudden, drawing the Magizoologist out of his thoughts.

“Credence?” He asked. “Are you alright?”

When Credence shook his head, Newt’s free hand immediately went for his wand, concealed in its little loop under his coat.

“What’s the matter? Did you see something? Was it-?”

“No...something...something just crawled over my hand,” Credence said in a strained voice. He started to pull his hand out of Newt’s pocket but Newt grabbed his hand tightly. “Newt?”

“Credence, I’m going to have to ask you to not move your hand,” Newt said calmly and Credence just stared at him.

“Why, pray tell?”

“Uh...there may be a breed of highly venomous spider in my pocket?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://linddzz.tumblr.com/post/154231632528/


End file.
